mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Draculliath
Draculliath was a great, powerful, and immensely infamous necromancer that ruled Darkwood long ago. A powerful man, he had raised entire armies of the walking dead. He had a sick and morbid sense of humor, taking great joy in the slaughter of his victims. His home was full of insanity, chess boards the size of a full-grown man that he used with captives as he sadistically played games of life and death. Even a section for macabre plays. In fact his madness gave him a odd tendency to sing, his haunting voice echoing through the halls. He was killed by Montfort Pyre, his own son and the Knights of Northhaven, in the siege of his castle. His corpse was impaled and sealed away in a iron coffin, for fear that he may return one day. History Past Very mysterious. What is known is he was from a very wealthy noble house and had a beautiful and gentle wife Mary, and she was murdered mysteriously, which drove him to insanity. He impaled the suspected killer in front of his palace. From that traumatic period, his evil his palace turned mad, with living people impaled in the palace's front gates. He drove out the living. Little did he know that his son was still alive. Little Montfort would grow to appose him. Dark Rule He forcefully took control of a part of the forest, raising the corpses of his dead enemies and creating a land of the undead. Meanwhile his son trained his whole life to stop him and end his tyrannical reign. One day his minions discovered a knight near his borders. He caught and merciless tortured him, all he got was "Montfort Comes." His reign in the woods was terrible and all lived in fear, he enslaved village after village, took young girls to be used as sacrifices to fuel his dark power, erected numerous strange shrines and defiled the resting place for his people's ancestors to enslave their spirits. Fall of Draculliath His fall was swift. The Knights appeared, the Fife militia and Dwarfs joining them. His castle was under siege from the three armies. A group of adventurers led by Montfort entered the tower, soon Montfort was the last one. In a climactic battle on the tallest spire Draculliath was thrown from the castle and onto a spike below, ending his life by the hands of his own son. After Death His corpse was enchanted to ensure his spirit was gone from it and hidden. A hundred years later his spirit returned to the forest, and haunts the trees as a mysterious voice. Gear He had a Black Silversword, he always rambled about it being "A gift from the father." He carries a small locket with a image of his murdered wife always. Black Silver Sword A sword with possible magic properties, he used it in combat. He said it was a gift from the father. With this blade he made his first kill. Demeanor He was elegant, a air of pride and dignity about him, masking his beastlike and inhuman desires. Fond of luxury and champagne, his castle was full of such, his undying servants providing all what he wished for. Category:Fantasy Category:Darkwood Category:Fantasy Characters